Seeking Sharon
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: AU Shandy fic. Louie's the Captain, there is a dead Senator from Mexico at a upscale dance club. Oh and Sharon is the owner. Ugh I am terrible with summaries.


**This AU Shandy fic idea came to me while I was listening to Britney Spears Seeking Amy.**

 **There is a dead Senator, Louie is Captain, and Sharon Raydor is a owner of a upscale dance club.**

 **Enjoy!**

Captain Louie exits out of his patrol car shaking his head as he walked up along side the sidewalk with Andy to meet up with Tao, Julio, Chuck, and Mark.

"So, gentlemen what do we have?" Asked a grumpy Louie, looking at the three story building with purple neon lights glowing the name Seeking Sharon.

"Well sir, we have a dead senator from Mexico, a Pedro Cruz." Replied Julio, looking through his notes.

Looking up and over at Louie. Who's eyes were cast on the building with a confused look on his face.

Julio grinned as he continued. "It's a gentleman's club sir." Snickered Julio as he watched his Captain understood is statement and rolled his eyes.

"Just great a dead senator in a gentleman's club." Louie rolled his eyes. "It was probably his wife that killed him." He smirked. "But how is this a Major Crime?" Asked an annoyed Louie.

"He was good friends with Chief Pope and we have a dead senator from Mexico who was murdered on American soil, that's why Captain." Said Chief Taylor from behind them. Who was being followed by a very attractive auburn haired woman in a tightly but sophisticated sapphire blue dress with a black fitted dress jacket along with legs that went on for miles. Back tracking up along her legs and around her frame, her eyes looked relaxed hehind her thick black rimmed glasses. "This is the owner of this establishment Sharon Raydor." Taylor's hand gestured toward the woman who smiled at the men, who seemed to be gawking at her, besides Tao. Chief Taylor pulled Louie off to the side, leaving Andy in charge.

Andy cleared his throat. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions and all of those who were in contact with Senator Cruz tonight?" Asked Lieutenant Flynn while moving his toothpick around to the other side of his mouth.

"Oh course, follow me gentleman." Sharon smiled as she gestured them to follow her. Andy couldn't keep his eyes off the woman's butt in front of her and how her hips swayed. Damn this was going to be a long night. As the team walked into the the classy upscale joint, they were all surprised to see just how elegant this place was in the inside. The walls were a glossy oak wood with pictures of landscapes from around the world. With crystal and silver angels that adorn corners, bookshelves, and behind the bar.

All the woman who worked tonight were sitting at the bar chatting while they waited to give their statements to the police officers. They were all dressed like libidinous

school teachers and some as sensual business woman. Some were wearing pencil skirts with a button up blouse or a lovely fitted dress with a blazer over it. Sharon turns around and points to each woman as she said their names.

Soon after his team went inside, Captain Louie and Chief Taylor went inside Seeking Sharon's to follow up and supervise his team and help out if needed.

"This is Stephanie." A slim woman wearing a beige dress with a white blazer, walked up and stood next to Sharon. She had short brunette hair with hazel eyes. She smiled as Julio came up to her.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Detective Julio, I need to ask you a few questions about tonight's events." Grinned Julio, Stephanie smiled at him gesturing him to follow her to the dinning room area.

Sharon gestured the next woman. "This is Amy." A tall, very fit woman with milk chocolate skin and smile that brightens up your day. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a hot pink button up blouse. She smiled as she stood next to Sharon.

"Hello Amy, I'm Lieutenant Cooper, where is a good place to ask you questions about what happened tonight." Cooper said smiling at Amy. Following Amy as she walked towards the main lobby.

A blonde woman stood up with the clearest blue eyes you have ever seen and a smile that made your heart skip a beat. She wore a green tight fitted dress with a black blazer with a silver pin of a skull and crossbones. She stops next to Sharon waiting to be introduced. "This is Francine, she's are newest partner." Francine smiled widely at Sharon then looked at the police officers in front of her. She watched as the Chinese officer steps forward.

"Hi Francine, I'm Lieutenant Tao and I need to get your statement of what happened tonight."

"Nice to meet you Tao, just follow me." Said Francine in her southern accent. Tao nodded as he followed her towards the bar.

The last woman walked up to Sharon. She had shoulder length blonde hair with light blue eyes. She also wore a black pencil skirt with a dark gray with white dots in various sizes blouse. "This is Andrea my assistant manager."

Lieutenant Hickman walked over to Andrea with a smirk on his face. "Well Andrea, I'm Lieutenant Hickman and I'll be needing to take down your statement and any other information you might have." Mark said while he flipped his notebook open.

"I'll be more than happy to help, follow me Lieutenant." Said Andrea as she walked past Hickman, rolling her eyes when she pasted him. Grinding her teeth when she heard him faintly whistle. Man did she hate men like that, married and don't care about cheating on their wives. Pig.

••••••••••••••••••

"Captain grab Buzz and follow me inside to the crime scene." Said Chief Taylor guiding Louie to where Senator Cruz dead body laid. Making way through the establishment up a flight of stairs and down to doors to the right they walked into the suite and watched Kendall examine the Senator's body.

"So, Kendall what do we have?" Asked an annoyed Louie.

Kendall never looked but was still looking over the face of Senator Cruz. "Well here looks like he has overdosed on cocaine." Looking at both gentleman.

Chief Taylor sighed while he rolled his eyes and folding his arms around his chest.

"Why do you say that Kendall?" Asked Louie, also shaking his head.

"His pupils are dilated, he has white powder in the inside and around his nostrils, sir." Said Kendall. "But Morales will have to tell you more about Cruz's death after he does the autopsy." Kendall said as he stood up.

••••••••••••••••••

Andy was following closely behind Sharon, still staring at her gorgeous toned legs and the way her hips swayed with each step. Nearly walking into her when she stops abruptly to open her office door.

"Sorry." Andy said quietly, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment. Inhaling quickly and getting the whiff of jasmine and vanilla that slowly invaded his mind. Sending heat traveling through his body and going straight to his other head. Thinking to himself, "this is going be a long night."

Sharon smiled knowing why the Lieutenant ran into her. He was to busy staring at her backside. She was hoping the gasp that left her mouth was unheard by the Lieutenant behind her. The fell of his soft gut and broad chest pushing slightly against her back aroused her. Not that she would sleep with anyone. Yes, she manages, runs, and choreograph exotic dancer's but she was never one for one night stands or just fucking for the thrill of it. She wanted it all or nothing. So what she lives a single life, specially after father two kids with her drug of an ex-husband Jack. She promised herself no man will ever control her heart, mind, or even her soul ever again. Buying rechargeable batteries and buying expensive dildos with attachable vibrators to please her.

But something about this man intrigued her. A feeling she hasn't felt in quite some time. Plus the smell of pine lingered around her making it harder for her to concentrate. Sharon closed her eyes, counting to ten. She exhaled slowly, opening her eyes. Her hand turning the knob and pushing the door open. "That's quite alright Lieutenant." Walking inside her office she gestured him to walk in.

Sharon watched Andy closely giving him a small smile as he walked past her. Andy took a seat The was across her desk. "Well." Her eyes looking at his badge than back into his captivating brown eyes. Man was he good looking, she thought to herself.

Andy was so lost in his own thoughts about how this beautiful woman was in front of him. He notice her starring at him, with a concerned look in her eyes. Which made Andy cleared his throat. "Oh sorry, I'm Lieutenant Flynn." Andy finally stammered out, his cheeks slightly turning pink. Real smooth you idiot, he thought to himself.

Sharon smiled, looking down for a second being flustered herself. Man this cop was handsome and he seemed to be interested in me too. No he's just being a guy, all men act like that around her. Besides he's a cop doing his job. He would never be interested in a woman like me, specially in my line of work. Damn Sharon get your stuff together.

"Well Lieutenant Andy Flynn, I'm Sharon Raydor, the owner of Seeking Sharon." Sharon said smiling as she extended her hand out to him.

Andy shook her hand, they both felt the electricity that traveled between them. Sharon school her features while she watched the Lieutenant adjust his tie. She sat down at her desk, placing her hands on the edge of the desk pulling herself forward. His eyes scanning the walls of her office. Which had pictures of teenagers, assuming it was her children. Looking around once more not one picture had a male presence in it. So maybe she was single. Looking at a recent one on her desk noticing that her youngest son didn't look anything like her at all. Andy cleared his throat. "So Mrs. Raydor, do you know what time Senator Cruz came into your establishment?" Asked Andy, taking out his notebook.

"It's Miss. Raydor, I'm recently divorced. Have been for two years now." Said Sharon, folding by her hands on top of her desk. "Senator Cruz came in at 8:23pm. He went straight to the bar and order bourbon on the rocks. While he waited for Stephanie." Sharon said as she watched Andy write down the information she just told him.

"How long was he waiting at the bar?" Andy looked up for a second at Sharon.

Sharon kept her eyes on him as she spoke. "Stephanie took him to the Sky Lounge at 8:33pm. They were in there until I called 911 at 12:45am."

Andy kept his eyes on her mouth watching it move than back up to her eyes. Noticing just how green her eyes were. As he studied her eyes, which showed she was telling him the truth. "Did Senator Cruz see anyone else tonight at your establishment?" Andy asked while writing down notes.

"Just Francine, who works behind the bar." Watching Andy nod his head and continued writing down notes.

"Does Francine always work behind the bar?" Asked Andy looking up at Sharon.

"Yes, that is what I hired her for, not as an entertainer." Sharon said, rubbing her lips together.

"Alright. Um who else would have access to that room?"

"Sky Lounge? Well, everyone you see here tonight." Said Sharon.

"Was there anyone that seemed out of place or watching the Senator closely while he was at the bar?" Asked Andy. His eyes watching her as she thought for a moment.

"No, but I can give you my laptop. I have cameras all around. It will have footage from tonight. But to answer your question, no I didn't notice anyone watching Senator Cruz tonight." Finished Sharon, unfolded her hands she closed her laptop. Unplugging and placing it and the charger in its carrying case handing it over to the Lieutenant. "All video footage is on there." Sharon said.

Andy looked over at Sharon then down at her bag. His hand moving towards it while his fingers grazed the top of hers, both feeling the jolt of electricity again that flowed between them. "Thank you Miss. Raydor, I'll try and get this back to as soon as possible." Smiled Andy, clearing his throat again then asked. "So do you have a line up for was with whom tonight?" Placing her laptop down.

Sharon was impressed, this cop was handsome and also very good at multitasking. "Yes, I have a line up. It's on my laptop as well under documents Line Up. Senator Cruz always enjoyed spending his time with Stephanie." Said Sharon, moving her hands back on her desk.

"All the time?" Asked Andy, raising his brow.

Sharon nodded her head yes, her eyes on Andy when he looked down to write more notes.

"You could say he was a regular, always seeing Stephanie." Sharon said as she leaned forward, her arms pushing her breast together.

He swallowed hard as his eyes moved to her emerald green blouse that had the two buttons undone, seeing the black lace that hugged at her breasts perfectly. Andy blushed when she cleared her throat and smiled back at him. He had to admit she had the prettiest green eyes he has ever seen. They spent the next hour and half going over everything that happened tonight. Andy closed his notebook then stood up smiling at Sharon. "I'll make sure to get your laptop back to as soon as possible. Thank you again Miss. Raydor you have been very helpful."

"No rush on my laptop, I have everything saved on the cloud and my other laptop at home. Good luck and see you again soon Lieutenant Flynn." Sharon said as she walked Andy to her door. Both smiling one last time at each other before Andy turned walking away from her. Her eyes moving along his backside grinning.

 **{TBC}**

 **If you made it to the end thank you and well you can thank my muse or even hate her for coming up with this garbage.**

 **With that said should I continue?**


End file.
